Ekiken Tamashiro
This is an OC of Norgaladir, and any and all new ideas found within this article belong to him. Physical Appearance Ekiken has quite a lean and muscular frame under all his clothes. He has pale skin, blonde, nearly white hair, and deep blue eyes that could gaze into your soul. His trademark is a brown beanie that he usually wears, since it was a gift from his family. He usually wears cold colors (blue, white, gray) and has a cross hanging from his neck. He usually carries a bag with him, full of useful crap that he finds on missions. Personality Ekiken is quite relaxed, not really giving off a vibe of a battle mage. To be honest, he doesn't really like fighting too much, although will fight if necessary. He is usually very friendly to people he doesn't know, and often times will ask them to spar with him, since he doesn't consider sparring to be actual fighting. Overall, his magic matches his personality. History During his childhood, like Gray, his village was attacked by a large demon, except this one was unknown, as in, it didn't seem to exist. Whether it existed or not, the destruction it created was real. Ekiken lost his mother to the demon, and his father to his insanity after losing his wife and committing suicide. Living in the country of Iceberg, he had only ice and frost as friends. He began trying to learn magic, as most people in the town nearby were mages. When he couldn't learn by himself, he went into the town to look for a master, one who could teach him frost magic. (more to be added soon...) Affiliations Anyone Ekiken has come into contact with comes here: Abilities Ice Maker Magic * Ice-Make: Flowering Sakura Blossom - Ekiken will hold out his hand as if to blast ice shards, but instead, a form of ice comes up from under the opponent, wrapping their nearest limb. It will then proceed to surround them until it completely envelopes them. The complete succession of this spell with form into a sakura blossom. * Ice-Make: Mythical Trio '''- Ekiken will hold out both hands and three animals made from ice will form: A dragon, a phoenix, and a chimera. * '''Ice-Make: Infinity Shield - Instead of Ice Make: Shield, Ekiken has taken it a step further and made it so that it completely envelopes him, and when part of it breaks, it regenerates. Sadly, this "ultimate" defense will stay up until he breaks it or he runs out of mana. * Ice-Make: Planetary Collapse '''- Ekiken will hold out his hands shoulder-width from each other, and half a sphere will form around the enemy. Then, when he claps his hands together, the two halves will crash together, and condense, dealing significant damage. * '''Ice-Make: Seven Thousand Heavenly Stars - Ekiken will point to a target, and many, many various sizes and shapes of ice chunks will appear behind him. Then, when he snaps his fingers, the chunks will follow the target until hitting it, dealing massive amounts of damage (If all of them hit). Trivia *Ekiken's stats are as follows: Category:Mages Category:Males Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Ice Magic User Category:Ice-Make User